Claus
"pai. Sou eu. Claus. Eu disse ao Lucas para vir também, mas ele está chorando no túmulo da mamãe de todo esse tempo. Papai. Eu vou deixar esta maçã aqui. O Meio pode estar duro, mas ... O meio. .. O meio pode ser muito difícil para comer, mas não se esqueça de comê-lo! Eu vou ficar mais forte. ... Eu vou ficar tão forte que nem mesmo os Dragos teram chancers contra mim, pai! ... EU..." -Claus Claus (ク ラ ウ ス, ou Klaus na versão norte-americana do Brawl) é um personagem importante em Mother 3. Ele é um menino de Tazmily Village, e o gêmeo energético de Lucas. Claus é muito parecido com Lucas exceto pelas diferentes cores de sua roupa e cabelo, embora ele seja enérgico e muito mais corajoso do que Lucas. Ele é visto pela última vez pelo jogador deitado imóvel perto do Drago Plateau, embora os moradores de Tazmily não estejam cientes disto. Não é explicitamente declarado que Claus está vivo até o final do capítulo 8, onde é revelado que ele está sendo explorada por sua capacidade de usar o evasivo PK Love por Porky Minch. Masked Man "... Hein? O nome daquele monstro é Claus? O seu nome era Claus ?! Isso soa quase como nome de uma pessoa! Mas agora é meu robô. Nem mesmo um fragmento de vida permanece dentro dele.Ele É robô escravo de Mestrado Porky! Ele faz o que eu digo! Ela atua sobre a minha vontade sozinho. É minha cópia. Ele não sabe nada sobre quem você é! * cof * * cof*" -Porkey Minch O Masked Man (ou "Homem Mascarado" na tradução não oficial em português) é um personagem misterioso, que estréia durante a cena final do quinto capítulo de Mother 3, ele é o antagonista secundário de Mother 3. Ele é a única pessoa além de Lucas capaz de remover as sete agulhas. Ele ataca com relâmpagos, uma espada, um canhão em seu braço e alguns poderes PSI; ele também tem a capacidade de destruir PSI Shields e usar asas mecânicas para voar para longe. Ele também tem um movimento que é capaz de tornar instantaneamente a equipe de Lucas intera inconsciente com um ataque relâmpago, o que significa que apenas a si mesmo e Lucas (por causa do emblema coragem que foi revelado para ser um emblema Franklin) permaneçam na batalha. O ataque é inevitável. Claus trabalha para Porky Minch, o Pig King, a quem é referido com "pequeno adorável monstro", e nunca diz uma palavra na história. Embora um pigmask revele para Lucas (que achava que ele era o Masked Man desde que ele respondeu ao seu telefonema), que ele parecia "Bem humorado", possivelmente indicando que o Masked Man pode, de fato, falar, embora em um tom sem emoção. Surpreendentemente, ele é o chefe final, ao invés de Porky Minch. Devido a isso, Porky tem sido o penúltimo em ambos os jogos, apareceu . O Masked Man é, na realidade, Claus, que aparentemente foi descoberto perto da Drago Plateau pelo Exército Pigmask. Ele foi trazido de volta à consciência e se transformou em uma quimera humana. Embora não se sabe se ele estava ou não morto, sua morte é bem provável já que as Magypsies não sentiram os desejos de seu coração. Durante este tempo, o rei P usou-o como um servo fiel e deu-lhe pleno comando do Exército Pigmask; durante este tempo, o senso de Claus de si e suas memórias foram esquecidos e empurradas profundamente dentro dele. A término da batalha final com o Mask Man, depois de perceber sua verdadeira identidade e revelando-se como Claus, ele dispara um intenso Relâmpago em Lucas, refletindo-o propositadamente de volta para si por meio do Distintivo Franklyn de Lucas, fazendo com que sofresse um dano mortal, e, finalmente, suicidar-se. O Masked Man tem três temas de batalha. A primeira música é uma variação do "Strong One", intitulado "Strong One (Masked Man)". As últimas músicas são ouvidas durante cada porção da batalha final contra o mesmo, e são intitulados "Battle against the Masked Man" e "It is Finished", respectivamente. "It is Finished" é uma estranha e triste remasterização de "Mother 3 Love Theme". Durante os momentos com que fala com Hinawa, a música se chama "Memory of Mother". Conteúdo não utilizado Claus é o personagem com os sprites mais não utilizados no jogo, tendo cerca de 150. Há todo um conjunto de sprites para o Jovem Claus tanto andar e correr com roupa de banho, incluindo uma em que ele mergulha na água e ressurge com um suspiro de ar a partir desta cena não utilizada. Existem também vários sprites para Claus empurrando Lucas, escalando, aplaudindo, balançando de um lado para o outro, gritando, caindo para trás, como se estivesse ferido e deitado de costas após a queda. Isto é provavelmente devido ao fato de que Claus mostrou ter um papel maior no EarthBound 64 (um Trailer que mostrou Lucas e Claus em um Vagão), mas as restrições tecnológicas do Game Boy Advance tornaram isso impossível de implementar em Mother 3. No entanto, o seu Sprite mais jovem pode ainda ser o líder do grupo no Debug Room e ter o seu nível aumentado para 99. Há também vários sprites não utilizadas de Claus enquanto mais velho; parece haver um sprite para ele sentado, em pé, vestido como o Masked Man e caminhando em círculos, e um sprite de batalha onde ele ainda tem o canhão em seu braço direito, que pode ser visto usando o código modificador inimigo e se aproximando do inimigo por trás. Há um conjunto notável de sprites onde o Masked Man aparece explodindo,e um conjunto onde ele é jogado para trás por algo, e quando ele é está sendo construido", possivelmente para ser usado em uma cena no final de ambos os capítulos 1 ou 3. A série inteira de sprites pode ser visto animado aqui. Em Super Smash Bros. Brawl Claus aparece em Super Smash Bros. Brawl como um adesivo. Colocar esta etiqueta nos de troféusright|60px Ness ou Lucas no The Subspace Emissary aumenta seu ataque PK por 13. Em um dos trajes alternativos de Lucas também usa roupas e cabelos da mesma cor que os de Claus. Trivia *O nome de Claus é um anagrama de "Lucas". Quando Flint e Alec conversam as Magypsies, Aeolia percebe que Flint é seu pai, notando a semelhança e que eles têm os mesmos olhos. *Shigesato Itoi revelou em uma entrevista com Mycom Inc. que Claus e seu irmão gêmeo Lucas foram inspirados por dois personagens do mesmo nome a partir do romance "The Notebook" (por Agota Kristof), que ele descreveu como um romance "sobre os laços entre irmãos gemeos." O romance é parte de uma trilogia, que inclui também os livros "A Prova" e "A Terceira Mentira" ambos dos quais exploram ainda mais o relacionamento entre os personagens gêmeos de Kristof. *O fundo de luta a batalha final com homem mascarado é muito semelhante à luta fundos de O Pesadelo de Ness e Demônio Mani Mani. *Nos anúncios publicitários para EarthBound 64, Claus está representado com cabelos castanhos em vez de cabelo laranja. *Embora tenha sido dito que Claus foi transformado em um cyborg pelo Exército Pigmask, não é dito o quanto dele foi substituída pela cibernética, além de seu braço direito ainda estar tendo um canhão, como visto em um Sprite não utilizado. *Na primeira luta contra o homem mascarado, embora relâmpago seja refletido de volta para ele, ele não recebe nenhum dano quando a batalha começa. No entanto, quando luta novamente como o chefe e o relâmpago final é refletida de volta para ele, ele recebe dano quando a batalha começa. A razão para isto não é explicada. *Ironicamente, o Exército Pigmask impossibilitou Claus de dizer suas últimas palavras para Flint, no Capítulo 1. *É dito que o Masked Man não tem coração. De acordo com essa idéia, o homem mascarado não tem absolutamente nenhum arquivo de pulsação presente no jogo para qualquer um dos seus temas de batalha. *O homem mascarado parece ser referencial de Darth Vader da franquia Star Wars, tanto na aparência e biografia.